1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fittings, namely anchors that are used to tie down objects to a supporting deck (for example, a marine vessel, truck, platform or the like) using a plurality of straps or slings.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the marine industry, boats are hampered by the lack of suitable structure for anchoring cargo to the deck of the boat. In rough seas, this cargo tends to shift if not properly restrained. Vessels have used cleats, padeyes, and winches to hold straps, lines or slings that hold the cargo in place.
One of the problems with placing such anchors or fittings on the deck of a boat is that they present a hazard to personnel. Workers can be injured when traversing a deck that has a projecting member such as a cleat.